Final Fantasy: Combat Academy
by The True Turk
Summary: An A/U Crossover. Where the characters and world of FF meet.


Disclaimer: Do I own Squaresoft? No. Wish I did though.  
Thanks goes to: The Real Zell Dincht (FF8 Info), Undercover Brother (Creator of University of Final Fantasy), Purity (FFX Info), And my AIM buddies for putting up with my excessive questions.  
  
In the sleepy city of Balamb, Squall Loire a scrawny man about 5'9 and with short brown hair and was wearing a loose blue t shirt. He took his brown leather jacket with a wool lining and small discoloration along the wrists and packed it into one of his bags as he was getting ready to leave his home Balamb to the great metropolis of Midgar on the far eastern continent. He let out a contented sigh as he looked out his window to the north to the former Balamb Garden. The Balamb government had shut down the garden due to costs and all students had the option of going to Midgar or joining the Military. He chose Midgar due to the fact that it had higher quality technology for him to train with. The only problem was that he would be separated from the best thing in his life which made him depressed. His girlfriend Rinoa Heartily, a black haired woman who was about 5'6 with a slim figure was watching her boyfriend, pack his bags. Laguna a man of six feet was watching his son quietly from the doorway with a smile on his face. He went down the stairs and to the garage to his Zanarkendo speedster, and started the vehicle. "Hurry son you don't wanna miss your flight," he called from the doorway. Squall heard his father calling him and sighed. He looked down to Rinoa and kissed her one more time and the two went to Laguna's car.  
*****  
Cloud Strife was leaving his home in Nibelheim, the crossroads city of the country of Galbadia and was going to Midgar so he could join the Military. Like his father before, the young man with spiky blonde hair was leaving home to pursue a military lifestyle. He packed his clothes into a large leather duffel bag it on his back. His mother Renee, a woman with dark blonde hair tied into a ponytail, helped her son pack. Cloud turned around and saw his mom. He smiled and picked up his bags containing his other items and gave his mother a hug and kissed her on her head. "Be careful son," she spoke in her soft voice.  
"I will mom." Cloud replies allowing his mom to give him one last kiss on the cheek and left his small home for the train station. He hurried to the train station on the outskirts of the small town and saw a girl standing on the platform and knew who it was. Tifa Lockhart. He approached her and brushed back his blonde spikes and looked into Tifa's eyes and smiled. He looked at her chestnut brown hair, her chocolate eye's and her beautiful figure. "See ya Teef," he said hugging her. "I'll see you in November at the Academy."  
"I hope so Cloud," she said. Before he left, she wanted to say to Cloud how much she cared for him but knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't risk destroying a friendship that in her opinion took so long to forge. She saw him board the train and it pulled out of the station in a cloud of steam. Tifa still stood there on the platform with tears escaping her eyes as she still waved until the train was gone.  
*****  
American Psycho MP3 by Treble Charger  
"Now I'll know how far you'll go to be the next freak show, American Psycho…" sang Zack Masa while riding down the highway on his motorbike. The tall 18 year old with toned skin and long spiky black hair had been accepted into the Midgar Military Academy and was anxiously awaiting to get there. He knew he could drive there due to the fact that Gongaga was only 1000 miles away and neither he nor his parents didn't have the money for a train or Airship. All he had was his motor bike and 100 dollars for his gas money. He was glad though that his folks bought him this bike for his 18th birthday. After announcing his departure he was met with weepy eyes and sobs. His dad gave him the bike and along with a few words. Be strong and listen to your superiors. He smiled as he continued to sing saw in the distance the giant plate and tower rise to him. He pressed the accelerator and flew down the highway.  
*****  
Tidus Biltzer was standing at the Airship dock in Zanarkand. Tidus' father, Jecht was standing there awaiting his son's departure. Tidus' short blond hair was waving in the wind as the coldness stabbed through him. Tidus turned away from his father and saw the massive airship Highwind to approach. He looked at his son who was a tall guy about 6 feet tall, which made it perfect for playing Blitzball. At least at the Midgar Military Training Academy he hopes his son will learn how to fight and stand up for himself. He knows as well that his son was recruited to the Midgar Rockets and also was accepted to the Midgar Combat Academy. He chuckled as he wondered how his son was going to handle Military life and his struggling attempts of a Blitzball player if he could hardly handle high school.  
"Good-bye Tidus," Jecht said.  
"Yeah sure," muttered Tidus as he boarded the Highwind. He looked out the window and saw his father smile as he lifted off. "He sure was glad to see me leave," muttered the blonde haired youth.  
*****  
Yuna Aegris was standing at the docking platform in Besaid. Her guardians, Lulu, a tall beautiful woman dressed in a black dress covered in buckles was standing to her left and Auron, a tall stern man wearing a crimson red jacket and had a jug of sake hung off his left shoulder and had a large katana on his back. She was leaving Besaid to Midgar so she could harness better summons. Auron had tried to convince her to go on a pilgrimage like her father but she would rather work with different Aeons and summon their powers. She just hoped her guardians would not interfere with her life there like they always did.  
*****  
Zidane Tribal was grabbing all his belongings. He had been accepted into the Midgar Military Training Academy with his brother Kuja. Sure Kuja had his faults but he always gave him a helping hand. He looked around at his belongings. "Draft Application… check, clothes that are half decent uhh…" he looked in his bag, "…check. poster… yep, my daggers…check, c.d's…check, Discman…yep, well that's all," he hoisted his bag on his back and dressed himself in his finest consisting of baggy black pants and a tight white muscle shirt. He slipped on his old vest and left his room. Marcus, Blank, Cinna, and Baku were standing there waiting for him.  
"C'mon git yer ass in gear," cried Baku. "Kuja is already waiting outside," he said indicating purplish-silver haired youth outside.  
"C'mon little freak, Kuja wansta get a move on," Kuja, a man with long silver hair and pale skin called. "The Prima Vista leaves in 20 minutes.  
"Yea, yea, yea," Zidane said sprinting off out the door and to the Airfield where the Airship was waiting them.  
*****  
Locke Cole, Celes Chere and Terra Branford were in a cramped train car on their way to Midgar for the Academy. It had been nearly 4 days of constant movement and Locke had barricaded himself in the bathroom due to motion sickness. Four days meant 96 hours with out a shower or proper cleansing. Terra brushed her green hair out of her eyes and tried to comb out some of the grit in her hair. Sitting in the cramped quarters was really bad especially if you wore a tight green tank top and blue shorts like she was. The sweat from her body made her shirt cling to her making in extremely skintight and gathered some onlookers. Celes on the other hand was wearing nothing but a deep green skimpy 2 piece swim suit and was still warm from the heat. "So Celes, what do you plan to take at the Academy," Terra said breaking the silence.  
"I dunno. Maybe Black Magic and White Magic. And maybe Swordplay I dunno," Celes replied. Locke Cole came out of the bathroom wearing an incredible ensemble. Even in the intense heat he wore a dusty brown shirt and a think blue jean vest accompanied by brown cargo pants.  
"Are we there yet?" he muttered. He turned green again as they hit a bump and he raced back to the bathroom.  
Chapter 1  
New Friends and Foes  
Cloud Strife disembarked off the train from Nibelheim at the Academy. He looked in awe as he gazed upon the gigantic tower, which probably housed the staff and students. He gazed up the seventy some odd stories and guessed it was probably double that below. He headed towards the door when he saw a man with raven black hair and dressed in a crimson red jacket and black cargo pants, standing in the middle of the walkway beside a wicked motorbike. "Yeah its big ain't it," replied Cloud. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "Hi Cloud Strife."  
"Zack Masa," the boy replied grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Where are you from?"  
"Nibelheim, Galbadia,"  
"Oh, well eh would you like to watch some hockey eh?" Chuckled Zack as he did a poor stereotypical Galbadian accent.  
"Very funny, not all Galbadians are like that," Cloud scowled. He was about to say something when someone ran into him from behind knock him over. "Ohh no you don't kid," he snarled as he grabbed his tail.  
"Owww owww owww. Sorry, sorry, "the boy said as he was pulled down by his tail. "Just got off a 20 hour flight and was searching around." The boy looked around and saw everyone come to the area. He turned to face a scowling Cloud and a smiling Zack. "Hi, Zidane Tribal from Lindblum the Grand City of well …Lindblum."  
The raven-haired man began speaking in a very cheap Lindbulm accent. "Well bloody 'ell you should watch where ya goin. Ya bloddy idgit.. These streets ain't for runnin mate and knockin down." The blonde just smacked his face and groaned. "Hi Zack Masa," the raven haired lad said.  
The blonde spoke up, "I'm Cloud Strife."  
"Nice ta meet ya," replied the sandy haired teen. "Lets go to the main lobby so we can find out what's goin on." As they were walking Zidane turned and said, "Oh and I do not speak with Lindblum accent, as you should,"  
*****  
Squall Loire finally got off the airship after 22 hours of flight. The flight had been rough with all the turbulence and he had gotten hardly any sleep. He grabbed his luggage, and carried it to the main tower, which looked huge to him. Squall just shook his head and went for the tower. He entered the building and saw dozens of people inside. The lobby was huge and he didn't know what to do or where to go. He noticed the large glass elevators in the center of the building that led straight up possibly to the top floor. He looked around again and decided to go to the Information Office. He knew this was a huge place but not this huge. He was walking around and heard a voice. "Oh no. Not him," Squall gasped as he tackled to the ground by a person. He looked up and saw the grinning face of Zell Dincht.  
"Heya buddy," the blonde man said pinning his friend down.  
Squall just looked up at Zell and tried to get up. He then noticed he had a tattoo on the side of his face. "Aww, Zell don't tell me you got the tattoo. I told you it looked stupid," said Squall finally pushing the blonde youth off him.  
"What aren't ya glad to see me buddy," Zell said giving, picking up Squall and giving him a large hug.  
"Zell stop it. People are looking at us and I can't breathe," Squall gasped under the grip of the martial artist as he turned a light shade of red.  
"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly dropping Squall on to his back. "So I guess you made it huh,"  
"Yes I did Zell," said Squall getting up and grabbing his bag. "Now excuse me while I go to my room." Squall just headed towards the elevator and heard Zell shout out indicating some more friends. "Great," Squall thought, "Zell is here. At least one of my friends is here. I wonder if Nida made it."  
*****  
Tidus got off the airship after a 14 hour flight. It was an easy flight from Zanarkand to Midgar. Tidus had spent the flight filling out the courses he was going to take at the Academy. "Hmmm, I could take the beginner Sword-Play and level1 Materia courses. Those are cool cause they run opposite of Blitzball practice which are Thursday and Sunday Mornings. I have to try and get my courses so they don't screw my training with the Rockets. This is the only way for free room and board. I really wanna be a Blitzball player but cause I joined this academy I am required to take two courses here. Oh what to choose what to choose," he said as he was walking to the main tower. He looked to the side and saw a beautiful woman with short brown hair and wearing a loose white shirt and a dark purple dress that was loose and the ankles. She was followed by a man with a crimson red jacket and a katana on his back and a woman wearing a black dress with dozens of buckles. "Hot damn," he said to himself as he gazed upon the brown haired woman. He was still looking and didn't realize the street light in front of him, slammed into it and fell down.  
*****  
Cloud, Zack and Zidane were being lead by a soldier up to their rooms on the 22nd floor. The guard opened the door and gave them a key. Zidane jumped in and turned on the lights. The room was quite large with a big screen T.V against the far wall. Cloud stood at aw at the size. Back home the living room itself was the size of half his house.  
"Hey Cloud boy," called Zidane. "I'm checkin out the rooms kay man,'  
"So am I," replied Zack and the two went down the right hall.  
"Is this room 22 Alpha?" asked a voice behind Cloud. The blond turned around and saw a young man with short brown hair and wearing a black leather bomber jacket standing behind him carrying three suitcases.  
Cloud put out his hand and smiled, "Hi Cloud Strife."  
The boy just ignored the hand and replied, "The name is Squall Loire." Cloud had a look of shock when he heard the name. Cloud just left the front room and entered his room down the left hall. Squall just cocked his eyebrow and went into the front room.  
*****  
Tidus finally entered the giant building and looked around. He found his name on the room sheet. "Ah 22 Alpha huh." He looked at the other names in the 22 Alpha sheet. "Hmm Cloud Strife from Nibelheim Galbadia, Squall Loire from Balamb City Balamb, Zack Masa from Gongaga, Figaro cool, Locke Cole from Kholingen, Figaro and Tidus Biltzin from Zankarkand, Figaro...dammit they spelled my home town wrong. Oh man I hate that," Tidus replied as he went to the elevator to take him to his floor.  
"Wait, wait, waaaaiiiiiiiitttttttt," yelled a voice. Tidus sighed and held the door open for the stranger who was running at him. "So very very sorry man *gasp* for stopping your *wheeze* ride up." The boy just stood straight up and fixed his clothes. Tidus looked at him and his crazy get up. The guy was wearing, dusty brown shirt and a think blue jean vest accompanied by brown cargo pants. The guy just smiled and gripped Tidus' hand and began to shake it vigorously. "I'm Locke Cole, treasure hunter extraordinaire." Tidus looked at the blonde youth before him before he cracked a smile.  
"Tidus Biltzin," Tidus said smiling shaking the boys hand. "So you're a treasure hunter eh? You mean like those who will treasure hunt from peoples houses cuz I believe there is a term for that and it is thief."  
"THAT'S TREASURE HUNTER NOT THIEF," Locke screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw the blonde youth smiling still.  
*****  
  
Terra and Celes had been abandoned by Locke. Locke saw his ride to his room and he ran as fast as he could to the elevator leaving his girlfriend Celes and Terra to fend for them selves. While they walked around the two bumped into a young woman with auburn brown hair and standing beside two people. The man in red immediately withdrew his giant sword. "Why are you attacking Yuna? What has she done to you?" The man said coldly.  
"S…S…sorry," winced Celes. "Please don't kill me. I'm to pretty to die."  
"Oh give me a frickin break," groaned Terra as she put her green hair out of her eyes. "Sorry about my friend here. We were just amazed by the sight of the building." The man in crimson just sheathed his sword as the woman got up.  
"I'm sorry about Auron. He's one of my guardians that was with my father," the woman replied. "Hi I'm Yuna Aegris from Besaid."  
Celes just stood up and bumped in front of Terra. "Hi Yuna, I'm Celes Chere and this is my friend…"  
"I can introduce myself Celes," Terra said. "Hi I'm Terra Branford and you are Yuna Aegris I take it."  
"Hi Terra. So where are you from?"  
"I'm from Narche," replied Terra with a hint of distaste  
"Hey a question Yuna?" Asked Celes.  
"Yes,"  
"Why do you have those two following you?"  
"I am a summoner. There are still some area's in the world that summoners have guardians and are holt beings,"  
"If you're a summoner why don't you have a horn on your head? Don't summoners do?"  
"I don't know. Well see ya," Yuna said as she walked off.  
"What a nice girl," Celes said stupidly.  
"Oh jeez. Celes… you're an idiot."  
"Well lets find our rooms," Celes replied. "And I'm not an idiot. Don't always have to be grumpy all the time."  
"I can be grumpy if I want. Now look at the sign. It should tell us where our rooms are," replied Terra.  
"I found it. I am in room 24 Beta with you, Aerith Gainsborrough, a girl named Tifa Lockhart but won't be here until November, that Yuna Aegris girl, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. Hey so lets go to these rooms."  
  
*****  
Tidus and Locke were chatting on the way up to their floor. "So Tidus, you're a Blitzball player eh,"  
"Yup. Played for the Zanarkand Abes back home while in school. Star player and won us the cup I did. I am so good."  
"Hmmm. Saaaayyyy, aren't you the son of Jecht Biltzer. Man he is so good," said Locke. "I loved watching him when I was younger. The Jecht Shot Mark III. I have always wanted to see the Mark I and II but wow the number three is always cool to see. I can't believe I am talking with the son of Jecht."  
Tidus scowled as he heard the praise of his father. Why couldn't anyone just talk to him without relating him to his father, "okay okay, nuff praise bout my dad. You don't know him like me. He isn't as great as you say."  
"Oh c'mon," jested Locke. "Can ya get me an autograph please?"  
"Maybe,"  
*****  
A young woman in a long pink dress and a long braid in her brown hair was walking around the foyer when she saw two girls heading to the elevator. "Excuse me," she called. The two turned their heads toward her as she waved. She quickly sprinted towards them and stopped. She looked at the two girls. One was a girl with green hair in a ponytail wearing a pair of short blue shorts and a green tank-top while the other was a girl with blonde hair and kept it long and wore a green bikini top and a pair of navy blue shorts. "Can you tell me where room 24 beta is? I can't find a sign any where."  
"Sure thing," the green haired girl replied, "It's this way. We're goin there as well. I'm Terra Branford and you are..."  
"Aerith Gainsborough," the girl replied. "Terra, you must be a half Esper and your from Narche right?" She saw Terra do a double take and stood there with her mouth open.  
"H…how'd you know that," she stammered. "And please keep it quiet. I don't want anyone knowing. People could do terrible things to me if they knew."  
"I'm sorry, It's just a small thing I can do. Didn't mean to offend you,"  
The blonde haired girl just stood there with a surprise expression on her face. "How did Aerith know that? The two just met and she seems to know immediately bout Terra. Aerith should keep it under wraps as well. I've known Terra for a while and from the stories she told bout her life in Narche, I would be wary too," Celes thought to herself. "I'm Celes Chere," announced the blonde girl to Aerith hoping to break the silence  
Aerith turned around to speak with Celes and her long braid nearly hit another girl in the face, "oops sorry," she said as he turned to face a young woman with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and wore a weird orange jumpsuit with a white shirt.  
"I…I…Its okay," she replied. Suddenly the four girls heard a clinking of metal on metal and two sets of feet running towards them. All of a sudden a large man in iron armour stood beside the girl as well as a smaller woman with a grey eye patch over her left eye.  
"Princess are you alright. Which one of these women attacked you?" The knight asked.  
"Steiner calm down," the female knight replied. "The Princess is okay."  
"Princess?" Questioned Celes in awe.  
"I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th of Alexandria."  
"If you are the princess of a powerful nation, why are here?" Asked Terra.  
"Because the queen wanted her daughter to harness her Aeons better and to improve her white magic abilities," the female knight replied again for Garnet.  
"Please Beatrix, I can speak for my self," replied Garnet. "But yeah what she said is basically true. But unfortunately I hate to leave you nice people I must get to my rooms. Is there a sign anywhere?"  
"Actually we found them over there but don't waste your time and come with cause we are all roomies," replied Celes cheerfully putting her arms around Terra and Aerith.  
"Oh boy," groaned Terra as she rolled her eyes.  
*****  
Tidus and Locke got to their floor went looking for their rooms on the floor when they saw the door open. "Hmmm. Guess our roomies are here already," replied Locke as he entered the open door. The two stepped into the room and were amazed at the size of it. The room had a living room was in the center with two halls going opposite of each other. A large T.V was set against the far wall with a DVD player set on the top facing a window and there were two couches opposite of each other. Against the walls were four speakers and were held securely as Locke tried to pick one off to inspect it. "Heh I guess security is a little tight. Heh," said Locke as he turned to face Tidus who had disappeared. He left to the back were he was confronted by a man with long spiky black hair. "Hiya," Locke said in a friendly manner.  
"Hey man," the black haired man said. "Waitaminute. Your Locke Cole aren't ya?"  
"Yeah *gulp* so," Locke said nervously knowing he had made several enemies in the past.  
"Its me Zack Masa. From Gongaga."  
"Oh yeah how are you doin?"  
"Really good now that you have shown up," Zack smiled as he punched Locke right in the face which fell the smaller man.  
"Ow man why did you do that?" he asked angrily. "Oh yeah. You are Rachel's brother aren't you?" He asked lookin up at Zack who still was smiling.  
"Yeah I am. When you left, what was it 4 years ago she said punch that Locke Cole for me."  
"I kinda deserve it," said Locke standing up feeling his jaw. "So I take it we are roomies."  
"Yup. You an me, and a guy named Cloud Strife uuh ummm Zidane Tribal, this weirdo named Squall Loire umm and Tidus Biltzin the self-proclaimed superstar of Blitzball."  
"Heya Zacky," yelled a voice behind him and in minutes Zack was on the ground tackled by a boy with a tail and had a huge grin.  
Zack groaned as the boy stood on him. "Locke," he groaned. "This is Zidane Tribal." Zidane laughed as stepped off the raven haired youth.  
"Hi I am Zidane of course as my buddy introduced me," said the simian thrusting his hand out and shook Locke's hand.  
"Hey I'm Locke Cole. Treasure hunter extraordinaire."  
"Treasure hunter HAH," grunted Zack. "The only treasure you hunted was my sisters heart."  
"Hey I was movin not my fault," said Locke as he grabbed his bags. "Now where is my room?"  
"Not down this hallway," muttered a voice behind him. The blonde thief turned around and saw a man about his height staring at him.  
"Hi I'm Locke Cole and you are…" the man said holding his hand out.  
"The dark haired man looked down at the hand and looked up again. "I'm Squall Leonhart. Your name is Locke well you are down that way." He said indicating the opposite wall. "And I better not catch you near my room if you are a thief cause you will regret it." And with that Squall shoved Locke aside rudely and slammed his door.  
"Man who shoved a cucumber his ass," sneered Locke.  
"That's Squall Leonhart. He sort of has an attitude problem like the world is out to harm him," replied Zidane leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Lemme show you to your room. These three have been taken by Zack, me and Squall so your room would be down there." The tailed teen said as pointed Locke to the rooms across the hall.  
"Heh thanks," Locke said.  
*******  
Hey now this is the first Chapter 1 of Combat Academy. Tell me what you think just CC away.  
  
**Note for Fanfiction.net users**  
I will be deleting this fic from my current name and besure to find this fic under my new name Triple T. Please hold reviews unti then. 


End file.
